koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fei Yi
Fei Yi (onyomi: Hi I) is a Shu official who became one of the Four Ministers. He acted as the successor to Jiang Wan. He was praised by Zhuge Liang as "the most capable of officials" after his Nanzhong Campaign. Fei Yi worked as an excellent mediator between Wu and Shu, but was unsuccessful in mending the relationship between Yang Yi and Wei Yan. His openness and honesty were key traits that made him well-liked and trusted, but these traits would lead to his own demise. Role in Games Since the fifth installment of the Dynasty Warriors series, Fei Yi appears as a Shu generic officer after Liu Bei's conquest of Chengdu. He will serve under Shu army in battles such as Mt. Dingjun, Yiling, or Wuzhang Plains. In Dynasty Warriors 7, he will also in Jin's story in their battles against Shu. At Mt. Xingshi, he is one of the officers who ambush Cao Shuang in the castle during the fire attack. In the sequel, he ambushes Cao Shuang during his retreat. Warriors Orochi 3 has Fei Yi serve as Jiang Wei's replacement officer. Fei Yi serves mostly under Shu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He has a very high politics skill in the 90's. Quotes *"You are no match for my tactics!" Historical Information Fei Yi was from Jiangxia Commandery in Jing Province. Since his father had died when he was young, he was raised by his elder Fei Boren. Around 211, Fei Boren was contacted by his cousin Liu Zhang and moved to Yi Province. He took Fei Yi with him, who began to study in Yi. Fei Yi's relative Fei Guan surrendered to Liu Bei when the latter invaded Shu and defeated Liu Zhang. Fei Yi went to serve Liu Bei then as well and was compared to the likes of Dong Yun. He later served under Liu Shan after Liu Bei's death and became Imperial servant of the Yellow Gate, which was a rather low position. Fei Yi was highly valued by Zhuge Liang and would ride in his carriage after the latter returned from his southern campaign. Fei Yi was sent as an ambassador to Wu after the two kingdoms reestablished their alliance and was often ridiculed there by Wu officials and even Sun Quan. During the course of the time, he was praised by Zhuge Ke and they would write poems and praise each others' work before the other generals and even Sun Quan would later admit Fei Yi's skill and praise him. When Fei Yi returned to Shu, Sun Quan even gave him his sword as a gift. He resumed his work in the palace after his return and was promoted. Zhuge Liang told Liu Shan to consult Fei Yi on all matters. He then became Zhuge Liang's adviser during the northern campaigns and sent to handle the internal conflict between Yang Yi and Wei Yan. Though successful at first, the conflict escalated after Zhuge Liang's death. Fei Yi worked together with Yang Yi and Wei Yan was eventually killed. As ordered by Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wan would succeed him and Fei Yi served as his assistant and future successor. Fei Yi handled the domestic affairs during his time as Jiang Wan's assistant. He was so quick that he would always finish his duties in the morning and entertain guests in the afternoon. He was also known to be a good player at Go. Due to Jiang Wan's constant illnesses, Fei Yi was given military authority over the Shu forces in the north. In 244, Cao Shuang led an attack on Shu and Fei Yi was urged to go to the frontlines. He was visited by Lai Min, who asked him to play a game of Go with him. Fei Yi agreed and did not show any concern about the military. Lai Min admitted that he only wanted to test him and told him that he was the right person to handle the situation. Cao Shuang was defeated and withdrew when Fei Yi arrived with the main army. In 245, Jiang Wan died and Fei Yi succeeded him. As Dong Yun had died shortly after Jiang Wan, Fei Yi chose Jiang Wei as his chief assistant. However, both he and Jiang Wei focused on military affairs and the domestic affairs of the country fell into the hands of the corrupt eunuch Huang Hao. Fei Yi would often send Jiang Wei to harass Wei's borders and the latter would eventually receive the surrender of Guo Xun. In 253, Fei Yi held a banquet and invited many people, including Guo Xun. Guo Xun took the opportunity and assassinated Fei Yi. Fei Yi had two sons, Fei Cheng and Fei Gong. His position was succeeded by Jiang Wei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Fei Yi's actions remain the same in the novel. He often served Zhuge Liang as an envoy during the northern campaigns. In chapter 107, he also prohibited Jiang Wei from launching an assault on Wei. Gallery Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters